


Wrath of the Lightning Dragon

by JasonSeale



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonSeale/pseuds/JasonSeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus Drayer fights a demonic force to save his lover Mirajane Strauss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of the Lightning Dragon

Laxus was done sitting back and doing nothing someone had taken the woman he loved someone had taken Mirajane and they were going to pay with their lives. Gramps had convinced him to wait for a day, well more like had Evergreen use her eyes to hold him till they found her But Laxus was stronger than everyone thought and he blasted his ass out of their and now... well now he was out for blood. As he searched the entire town a dense fog began to cover Magnolia like a dark blanket that felt as if this wasnt the weather but instead someone or rather something's magic. After searching Magnolia he went to the woods and after searching for what he thought was about 2 and a half hours he found a cave, but this cave was different from any he'd ever seen it was the shape of a skull even weirder than that the fog that had covered magnolia was seeping from this cave. Upon fully examining this cave Laxus said to himself "Mira is here I don't know how I know I just do." Then he heard a bloodcurtling scream from inside the cave and he snapped out of his thought process and ran faster than even lightning could have. He ran and ran but the cave seemed to be infinitely long but Laxus was determined. After running for what felt like forever Laxus came to an opening and saw her, Mirajane was layed out on an alter and held down by dark magic and it was then he saw what had taken her. It wasn't fully human or fully beast it was large with long black horns coming from it's head and spiked wings protruding from it's back and it was covered in crimson scales the shade of blood and it reeked of death even from where he was. He didn't care this thing was hurting the woman he loved and he was gonna kill it. Wasting no time he roared in rage as he used his dragonforce and launched himself toward the beastly creature but it heard him coming and dodged him as if he'd been walking,as Laxus quickly changed direction and faced his enemy he launched his lightning dragon roar which also missed the creature. Seeing this Laxus began to get angrier and angrier as more of his attacks missed, after missing multiple times the creature spoke to Laxus. "I thought the mighty Laxus of Fairytail was supposed to be the strongest dragonslayer there was. Or was that just the bluffs of your screaming lover?" Enraged even more by this his magic began to grow in power and make the ground shake as lightning began to strike through the ground itself, Back at the guild Makarov and the rest of the guild felt as the ground shook and he looked around to see Natsu and Gajeel looking as if they'd heard something but before he could even open his mouth then duo was out the door and headed to the forest. As the creature was taunting Laxus more and more Laxus' magic grew more and more until he finally charged the creature with wing slash of the Lightning Dragon this time connecting the hit and sending the creature flying into and partially through the wall, continuing the brutal assualt Laxus drug the beast from the wall and began to bash the beasts head into the ground with lightning flowing from his hand into the victims skull, but the beast wasn't done just yet he rolled and kicked Laxus against the ceiling of the dark twisted cave. Natsu and Gajeel hear the sound of the battle consuming the very air around them as they approach the cave. Gajeel is the first to speak "I'm not gonna lie. I've gotten stronger, but this amount of magic is like something with the power of the dragon's we fought." Natsu just glared down the tunnel and said "I dont care how much power we feel something tells me Laxus is gonna need help." (To be contined)


End file.
